


Вместе мы будем смеяться громче

by morpho_didius



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, Self-Harm, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: Да начнётся шоу.





	Вместе мы будем смеяться громче

В тишине после ухода суетливого Гэри это звучит особенно отчётливо.

— Я убил его.

— _Мы,_ — поправляет голос. — _Мы_ убили.

Труп Рэндалла совсем свежий, ещё тёплый. Но Артур уже чувствует запах смердящей разлагающейся плоти, словно жирный ублюдок сдох в его квартире не меньше недели назад. Запах застревает в ноздрях, наполняет лёгкие.

Артур начинает задыхаться.

Он рассеянно бормочет:

— Мне не стоило его убивать.

— Стоило. Мы давно этого хотели.

— Сейчас не время…

Кажется, Артур слышит треск собственного черепа — это его лоб крепко прикладывают о фаянс. Цепкие жилистые пальцы жёстко держат его за волосы. Они погружают его в дурную мутную воду и держат. Держат. Держат.

На эти секунды Артур забывает своё имя.

Когда внутренности начинает нещадно жечь от отсутствия кислорода, пальцы рывком вытягивают его назад.

Артур пытается откашляться. Тело сотрясают крупные судороги. Перед расфокусированным взглядом — только грязно-жёлтый обод давно не чищенного унитаза. Застоявшаяся вода в нём успела окраситься в зеленоватый цвет из-за плохо промытых от краски волос. Остатки едкой зелёной жижи стекают по шее, лбу, подбородку. Затекают в рот.

Вместо того, чтобы отплёвываться, Артур глотает. Воспалённое горло обжигает так, словно он проглотил щёлочь. Это вода вперемешку с химикатами разъедает его изнутри.

— Не время?.. — голос шелестит над самым ухом. — В хаосе _нет времени,_ Артур.

Запаха тоже больше нет. По крайней мере, нос его больше не чувствует.

Артур кивает. Урок усвоен.

Руки подталкивают его к ванне, заставляют опереться спиной о холодный бортик, наклоняют назад. Артур чувствует, как непроизвольно дёргается уязвимо открывшийся кадык. Хоть сейчас души, переламывай об этот самый бортик хребет или вспарывай сонную артерию.

Но вместо этого руки включают душ, и тёплая вода льётся на лоб, уши, волосы. Пальцы мягко массируют кожу головы — так же, как сам Артур когда-то делал для своей не-матери. Они заботливо вымывают из волос остатки зелени, тщательно оттирают с щёк разводы чужой крови и испорченного ею грима.

— Мы должны быть безупречны сегодня. Ты ведь это понимаешь?

Вода выключается. На волосы ложится сухое полотенце, собирающее остатки влаги.

— Да… — шепчет Артур. — Безупречны.

Грубым рывком его поднимают на ноги и ведут к зеркалу. По гладко выбритой коже начинает скользить широкая кисть, заново нанося свежую белую краску на лицо. Кисти потоньше красят алым крылья и кончик носа, рисуют дуги бровей и синие треугольники клоунских слёз. В этот раз глаза Артура сухие, потому что он способен оценить этот труд. Не стоит портить такой хороший грим снова.

Когда остаётся только нарисовать широкую улыбку, _Он_ откладывает кисти в сторону.

— Улыбнись же, Артур. Сегодня такой прекрасный день.

После этих слов Артур чувствует холод короткого узкого лезвия около края своего рта. Это лезвие ножа, которым он срезáл сегодня выбившиеся нитки со своего выходного костюма. Вот только этот костюм пока не на Артуре.

Острие стального лезвия медленно ползёт вверх от уголка губы, вытягивая его вслед за собой. Второй уголок — с крохотной задержкой, будто в отражении кривого зеркала — тянется тоже.

_Он_ остаётся доволен.

— Вот так.

Лезвие пропадает с щеки, но почти сразу плашмя ложится Артуру на грудь, под правым соском. Всем корпусом _Он_ отклоняется назад и прищуривается, оглядывая тощее тело с ног до головы. Словно что-то прикидывая в уме.

Затем острое лезвие меняет угол и впивается в бледную кожу, словно в масло.

Артур даже не морщится, прижимая подбородок к груди и наблюдая сверху.

Лезвие скользит от правого соска до левого, срезая по пути несколько жидких волосинок. Слева оно направляется вниз по торчащим, как скальные выступы, рёбрам, старательно огибая каждое, чтобы не разрывать сплошную линию. Закругляясь через пупок, размашистым росчерком лезвие уходит куда-то за спину.

_Он_ распрямляется, чтобы оценить результат своего творения. Довольно ухмыляется Артуру в лицо, ловко вертя нож меж пальцев прямо перед его ярко-красным носом.

Из порезов густо сочится кровь. Артур почти не чувствует боли, но по щеке всё равно скатывается слеза, голубым ручейком по безукоризненной белизне.

Сразу следом за этим Артур получает пощёчину. За ней — ещё одну, и ещё.

— Улыбайся, Артур! — кричит _Он_, размашисто лупя его так, что голову мотает из стороны в сторону, как у сломанного китайского болванчика. — Улыбайся! Какая польза от слёз?

Щёки горят огнём, но Артур не противится, с упоением подставляясь под новые и новые удары.

Так же внезапно они прекращаются. А затем _Он_ нагибается. Там, где только что проходило лезвие, _Он_ ведёт тёплым влажным языком, собирая им выступившую кровь. _Он_ слизывает её со всего контура буквы, проходясь меж краёв вспоротой кожи, залезая внутрь свежих порезов, насколько позволяет их глубина. Слёзы текут у Артура уже из обоих глаз, но он по-прежнему не чувствует боли. Лишь тошнотворное, мучительно тянущее возбуждение внизу живота.

У Артура не вставало так даже на Софи.

Наконец _Он_ медленно распрямляется, ведя окровавленным языком по животу через солнечное сплетение в сторону ключиц и выше — по влажной от пота и воды шее.

— Шутка, — нашёптывает _Он_, словно мантру, и шёпот просачивается прямо под истерзанную кожу. — Шутка-шутка-шутка-шутка…

Артур чувствует на себе горячее учащённое дыхание. _Он_ втягивает воздух около виска, взбудораженно, восторженно и жадно. Хихикает, замолкает, облизывает губы и снова хихикает.

— Весь ты — одна сплошная нелепая шутка... — шёпот становится оглушающим. — Но вместе, Артур… Вместе мы будем смеяться над ней громче.

Артур подставляет шею и улыбается, когда в неё впиваются сухие губы.

Ничто не сравнится с этим наслаждением, думает он. Ничто, кроме… Кроме, возможно, поцелуев доброй, красивой, так славно смеющейся девушки, живущей по соседству.

Что бы сказала на всё это Софи?..

Ах да.

Нет никакой Софи. Точнее, есть, но — не в жизни Артура Флека.

В жизни Артура Флека никого нет — да и не было никогда. Нет ни любимой женщины, ни детей, ни вшивой собаки. Нет матери, нет отца, нет брата.

Всё, что у него теперь есть, — это…

— Пора одеваться, Артур.

Голос звенит над ухом, напоминая о их новой цели. Шея расцветает лиловыми отметинами. Надо же… как неловко… А если в студии его спросят, откуда они взялись? Что же ему ответить?

Артур, репетируя, скромно опускает на миг ресницы. Публике нравится недосказанность.

Рубашка идёт в ход первой. Зелёная ткань моментально пропитывается кровью, оставляя бурый след в виде вырезанной буквы «J», едва застёгиваются пуговицы, но жёлтый жилет успешно скрывает эту маленькую оказию. Галстук на мгновение стягивает шею удавкой, но ловкие пальцы быстро, играючи ослабляют узел. Он ныряет под жилет, сливаясь с однотонной рубашкой. Дальше идут свежие носки, выглаженные брюки и начищенные до блеска ботинки. Заключительной и главной деталью остаётся алый пиджак.

Его _Он_ снимает с себя и бережно накидывает Артуру на плечи, задерживая на них ладони.

Артур смотрит ему в лицо. На его скулах — такие же голубые разводы, но слёз в глазах у него нет. _Он_ только улыбается, вторя собственными губами контуру нарисованного от уха до уха клоунского рта.

— Остался последний штрих, Артур, — ласково произносит _Он_. — Ты готов?

«Все, что у меня есть…» — думает Артур и кивает.

«Это ты».

— Улыбочку, — просит _Он_, ухмыльнувшись, и наклоняется вперёд.

Артур повинуется, ощущая, как нарисованный рот касается его губ, а на его собственном языке появляется вкус краски и крови. Поцелуй пока неспешный и даже нежный, но Артур закрывает глаза и алчно вгрызается в этот гигантский рот, словно голодный пёс, волею судьбы нашедший последнюю на свете кость.

Когда Артур разрывает поцелуй и поднимает веки, _Он_ ликующе смотрит на него из зеркала. _Он_ лучезарно улыбается оттуда, и Артур чувствует, как от длительного напряжения мышц ему сводит челюсть и скулы.

Улыбка карточного шута, наконец, готова. О, дамы и господа, она достойна ваших самых бурных аплодисментов.

— Всё, что у меня есть, — произносит _Джокер_ из зеркала голосом Артура, — это я!

Отражение изящно кланяется и весело подмигивает ему. Так комедианты подмигивают со сцены случайному счастливчику из зала. Артур с блаженством прикрывает второй глаз, зажмуривается.

И смеётся.

Смех раскатывается по всей комнате и несётся наружу, пробивая мутные стёкла годами не мытых окон и проседающие от ветхости стены. Смех продирается сквозь душный и липкий городской смог, сквозь вонь грязных потных горожан, застрявших в безликих рядах автострад, уставших и злых после тяжёлого трудового дня. Смех с упоением вторит адской какофонии, которую они вперебой гудят на своих хрипящих от сырости клаксонах. Смех устремляется ввысь, сквозь пелену скользкого дождя и плотные сизые тучи дальше — к беспроглядной темноте равнодушной вселенной.

Артур смеётся, думая об этом, и даже почти не обращает внимания на яростный стук в тонкий гипсокартон со стороны соседней квартиры.

Его новый смех больше не похож на рыдание. Нет, совсем не похож. Ведь он смеётся над великолепной, остроумной, очень смешной шуткой.

Успокоившись, он швыряет в сторону окровавленный нож, быстро ополаскивает руки, вдевает их в рукава и направляется к входной двери, по пути перепархивая через грузную тушу толстяка Рэндалла. Славный подарок этой дряни уютно покоится у Артура за поясом.

Артур Флек поворачивает ключ и выходит из своей квартиры в последний раз. Артур Флек в неё больше не вернётся.

Но прежде, чем покинуть здание, он настойчиво звонит в соседнюю дверь.

Когда после долгого истеричного трезвона в заедающий звонок ему наконец недовольно открывают, он растягивает рот в широкой приветственной улыбке.

— Тук-тук, — дружелюбно говорит он.

После выстрела в упор мозги пролетают несколько метров до самой дальней стены. Алые брызги живописно расползаются по блёкло-сиреневым обоям. В глубине квартиры начинает истошно тявкать какая-то трусливая шавка, даже не пытаясь сунуть нос в прихожую.

— Сожалею, что причинил вам некоторые неудобства, — обращается Артур к рухнувшему на порог телу. — Обещаю, этого больше не повторится.

Он убирает револьвер обратно за пояс — ждать своего звёздного часа — и шагает по коридору прочь. Лишь один раз он делает плавный оборот на каблуках вокруг своей оси, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на бурое месиво, вытекающее из простреленной головы на грязный пол. Удивительно, как много всего помещалось в этой голове, подмечает он, — а ведь с виду вовсе и не скажешь…

Артур прыскает со смеху и отворачивается, заходя внутрь загаженного лифта. Нужно запомнить такой удачный каламбур и кому-нибудь рассказать. Возможно, Мюррею. Он точно оценит. Ну до чего же уморительно!

Больше Артур не оглядывается. Псина, надрываясь, по-прежнему верещит ему вслед.

Улица встречает его едким дымом подожжёных куч мусора, затхлой вонью засорившейся канализации и смрадом загазованных проспектов. Артур с наслаждением вдыхает эту смесь, смакуя каждый её мерзотно-сладостный оттенок, и только после этого отправляется в путь.

Перед крутой узкой лестницей он останавливается, чтобы простереть руки в стороны и насладиться последними секундами на ложной вершине.

Падение будет стремительным и прекрасным. Как танец.

А после…

После — начнётся шоу.


End file.
